The JH Movie Collection's Official Wiki
DISCLAIMER: This is a fanon wiki, meaning that almost all of its contents are fake and fan-made and created purely from the imaginations of its users, so please don't get tricked into thinking these articles are real. Also, no hackers, vandals and whatnot allowed! JH Movie Collection background.png|Introduction|linktext=Welcome to the JH Movie Collection's Official Wiki Channel_Art.png|Images from 2016|linktext=JH Movie Collection was made by YouTube. Photos from 2016-2018 Channel_Art_2.png|Images from 2018|linktext=Photos from 2018-present Ralph Breaks the Internet 112.png|Here comes Shank|linktext=Welcome to The JH Movie Collection's Official Wiki.|link=Shank Welcome to the JH Movie Collection's Official Wiki Welcome to the new official wiki, home for movies, TV series, companies, people, characters, music and more. This one is dedicated to documenting my fanon projects not related to Movie Land Animation Studios, Inc. and its properties as well as the companies' animated projects. We articles, files and edits as of , , and you can help. About this wiki · · · · · · Rules :To view the userbox, see The JH Movie Collection's Official Wiki:Userboxes. :To view the userbox category, see Category:Userboxes. See the articles below by clicking Help us by contributing! To create a new page, enter the title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new page If you are new to wikis, check out Recent Blog Posts plain date What do you think of ? They're the best! Incredible! Great. Good. Okay. Meh. Bad. Terrible! They're the worst! Do you want to exist in reality? Heck yeah! This would be awesome! Nope. I'm sick of fan-made stuff. Recently Featured: Christopher Robin ♦ ''Smallfoot'' ♦ Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween ♦ The Grinch ♦ Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald ♦ Ralph Breaks the Internet ♦ Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse ♦ How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World ♦ Captain Marvel ♦ Wonder Park ♦ Grinch ♦️ Olaf ♦ Stitch ♦ GoGo Tomago ♦ Bugs Bunny ♦ Shank ♦ Atlantis: The Lost Empire ♦️ Hoodwinked! ♦ Movie Land Animation Studios ♦ Big Hero 6 ♦ The Peanuts Movie ♦ The Land Before Time ♦ Penguins of Madagascar ♦️ The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water ♦️ Pan ♦️ Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip This section will be integrated into a bi-monthly news letter Movie Land, if it gets greenlit. ---- What's your favorite movie on this wiki? Smallfoot (film) Abominable (2019 film) Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted Toy Story 4 The Addams Family (2019 film) A Bug's Life Ocean's 8 Penguins of Madagascar Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa Bee Movie Toy Story 3 Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse Big Hero 6 (film) The Peanuts Movie The Secret Life of Pets 2 The Angry Birds Movie 2 Despicable Me 3 Ralph Breaks the Internet The Land Before Time What's your favorite character on this wiki? Grinch Stitch (Disney) GoGo Tomago Bugs Bunny Jin (Abominable) Spider-Woman (Gwen Stacy) Junior the Stork Katie "Pidge" Holt Shank Miles Morales *To upload a picture, click *To write a blog, click *To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below. type=create width=50 break=no buttonlabel=Enter Category:Browse Category:The JH Movie Collection's Official Wiki